


Dancing Skies

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Aurora Borealis, Breeding Kink, Collars, Consensual, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, no puppy but there is no different tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sighing in comfort, Gabriel leaned back into the soft backrest of the couch in front of the panorama window. A vacation had been Sam’s best idea ever. But even after days into their vacation, Gabriel could see how antsy Sam was.Time to send Sam off to prepare himself so they could play. Playing together always helped to make Sam relax but even Gabriel hadn't expected to find his beloved like...this.





	Dancing Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is my first try in writing pet play. For my first try, I like it and I hope you'll like it too.
> 
> Side note: December is only a week away. I'm not sure if I should be happy or frowning upon the fact that 2018 is as good as over. It wasn't a good year for me. 
> 
> For you, the December will have one thing: updates updates updates!
> 
> I wrote 24 drabbels I'm going to post through the December until Christmas. Every day a new kink and switching pairings! On top of these updates, my postings of this prompt based stories are about to end. Yep, you read it right, we almost reached the end. Until the end of December, you will still get your two Monday fics and the last two Mondays will have three. 
> 
> I'm soooo looking forward to finish this. 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Sighing in comfort, Gabriel leaned back into the soft backrest of the couch in front of the panorama window. A vacation had been Sam’s best idea ever. It was their seventh anniversary, and Sam wanted to go on a special holiday. He rented a lodge high up in the North, with lots of frost, frigid wind, snow and… the Aurora Borealis.   
  
They had been at the lodge for the last week, and every night since then the Aurora Borealis had danced over the sky. Bands of red, blue and green danced over the heavens and reflected in the clear ice of the lake that was at the foot of the hill which the lodge was built on.   
  
They spent most of their days outside. Today they hiked around the lake and returned cold, shivering, with red noses and starving but happy and relaxed. After a hot shower and a hearty meal, they fell asleep in their large, soft bed.   
  
When they woke up again the sun had already vanished behind the horizon, the sky was coloured in shades of red, and purple before night fell over their place of frost and snow. Sam lighted a fire in the chimney, but Gabriel could see that Sam was antsy even after their day-long activity outside. It was more Sam’s mind that couldn’t rest than his body. Gabriel had searched their luggage for their special stuff and handed Sam the bag with a smile and kiss.  
  
“Take your time to get ready Sam. I’ll be waiting for you on the couch. No need to hurry.” Sam’s answer was a rueful smile because he hadn’t said something or asked for Gabriel’s help earlier, and vanished in the bathroom.   
  
Gabriel had taken his place on the couch and hadn’t left since. An hour had passed since Sam vanished and Gabriel did nothing but look at the beautiful sky and listen to the fire crackling in the chimney.   
  
There was a sound behind the couch, and when Gabriel turned around, he spotted Sam sitting on the ground and looked at him with far more relaxed expression and naked except for the thin black collar around his neck with the small bell attached . Smiling, Gabriel signaled Sam to come closer, and Sam walked around the couch on all fours before he pressed his shoulder against Gabriel’s leg and purred low in his chest. Cat day, okay, Gabriel could work with that.  
  
Petting the place next to himself, Gabriel waited for Sam to jump up and adjust his long body on the couch. How Sam, with his long and muscular body, could move so elegantly and so feline was a mystery to Gabriel. When Sam had taken his place, laying half on his side with his legs stretched out half behind him, Gabriel gave Sam a look-over.   
  
Sam had showered again, and his face was clean-shaven and smooth. He wore the tail plug with the long tail made of long soft brown fur and a white tip. Sam even wore his cat ears made of the same long and soft brown fur. Gabriel followed the line of the collar with his fingers, and Sam lifted his head for Gabriel to pet him properly.   
  
There were two different versions for Sam for such scenes. When Sam wanted to be a dog, it was about control and following orders. When Sam wanted to be a cat it was all about touch, subtle and bold touches, and to throw everything off and just to enjoy without the need to do anything. While the dog part hardly contained any sexual aspects, the cat part did most of the time. Cat Sam and Dog Sam were two completely different beings, and it was  _always_  up to Sam which one he wanted to be. Gabriel just rolled with it and gave Sam what he needed.   
  
Gabriel let his hands wander through Sam’s hair and over his back. Sam purred and mewled pushing against Gabriel’s hands, demanding more and harder strokes along his back and neck. Amused and happy with Sam’s reaction, Gabriel gave Sam every physically contact his beloved craved. Sometimes it was easy for Sam to demand it like this and Gabriel had no problem to feel obligated to do so.   
  
It started to change when Sam began to paw on Gabriel’s pants and nuzzle the growing bulge behind it. Biting his lip, Gabriel pushed Sam a bit out of the way with the help of his collar. “Give me a bit room so I can help you, Sam.” Sam wasn’t very cooperative, but Gabriel managed in the end to open his fly, tug the zipper down and pull himself out of his boxer briefs. He wasn’t completely hard, but Sam didn’t seem care as he started to lick Gabriel’s dick like others would lick their popsicle.   
  
Gabriel let his head fall back against the backrest but never stopped the movement of his hand over Sam’s naked skin. Sam had managed in the past to make him cum like this; with nothing more than kitten-like licks. It took Sam forever to get Gabriel off like this and Gabriel would make a mess of himself, Sam, and everything around him should he allow Sam to get him off like this now. 

Opening his eyes to the dancing lights of the fire in the chimney and the Aurora Borealis in the sky, Gabriel let Sam lick his cock for a bit longer before he got up. Sam pulled back and yipped unhappily that Gabriel had left the couch. Scratching Sam under the chin, Gabriel pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropped it on the floor and added his already open pants to it. Despite the cold outside, it was so warm inside that he didn’t need any socks or shoes. “Wait for me, Sam. I just need to get something for you, so we can play even better. I promise.”   
  
Sam looked at Gabriel with glowing eyes, and Gabriel knew that Sam understood.   
  
Walking back into their bedroom, Gabriel went for their special bag they always took with them and which was the reason they hardly ever used a public plane. That and Sam hated how crowded public planes are. Gabriel found what he was looking for quickly and every time he saw this special toy, he remembered Sam’s flushed face when he showed it to him for the first time.   
  
Gabriel was about to lather his hard cock with lube when he heard a loud thud from the living room. Smiling, he imagined Sam playing around with his clothes. One of his favorite things to do in this mindset, but it gave Gabriel an idea of his own. Grabbing a cock ring from the bag as well, Gabriel lathered his cock with lube and gritted his teeth against the restriction he could feel when the cock ring was finally in place. Time for the second part.  
  
Gabriel grabbed the other toy from the back. It was a wearable _made_ for this unique scene. With the help of a bit lube, Gabriel pulled the silicone sleeve over his cock and pulled his balls through the wide ring, so the toy was kept in place. The toy was meant to resemble the cock of a tomcat, at the least the several blunt spikes on the underside of the toy was designed to resemble it. The toy itself made Gabriel’s cock a bit thicker, and the peaks would rub hard over Sam’s prostate.  
  
Giving himself a moment to just breath, Gabriel allowed himself to fall into the right mindset. It was evident that Sam wanted and _needed_ the sexual part of their play tonight, but it was up to Gabriel how far it would go.  
  
Slowly, Gabriel walked back into the living room. There, in the light of the fire and the Aurora Borealis, Sam played and rolled around in Gabriel’s clothes. He looked so adorable that Gabriel had to stop for a moment. Sam looked happy and relaxed, and once Gabriel was done with him, he would sleep just as comfortably.  
  
Moving around the couch, Gabriel kneeled, and Sam was on him a second later. Pushing against Gabriel, pawing at his chest and tried to wrestle him down… until Gabriel closed his hand hard around Sam’s neck. Sam froze in his place, and when Gabriel pressed Sam’s upper body to the ground, Sam offered no resistance.  
  
With Sam held down by his hand, Gabriel looked at the tail plug the taller man wore. He gripped it around the base and started to pump it a few times before he pulled it out completely. Sam whimpered, and his stretched, empty hole fluttered and glistered in the dim light with lube.  
  
Positioning himself behind Sam, Gabriel grabbed his cock and led his length into Sam’s lubed up entrance. The extra silicon dampened the feeling of Sam around his hard cock, but that didn’t matter to Gabriel. This was about Sam now. Pushing in slowly but steadily, Gabriel bottomed out, and when the spikes dragged over Sam’s prostate his lover whined low, but he stopped when Gabriel passed the small bundle of nerves for the moment.  
  
When Gabriel bottomed out, he paused for a moment to enjoy the heat of Sam’s body around him before he switched the hand on Sam’s neck. With one hand around Sam’s throat and the palm on his hand, Gabriel started to thrust. Slow and shallow, Gabriel worked himself up to hard thrusts that forced the spikes to rub hard over Sam’s prostate. Meanwhile, Sam mewled and whined under him, pawing at the carpet, but he never tried to pull away.  
  
Switching hands again, Gabriel changed his thrusts until he was only moving an inch, maybe two, in and out but it forced the spikes hard over Sam’s prostate on every thrust. Sam was moaning loudly under him and started to shake before the taller man’s body clamped down Gabriel’s cock. Hissing against the new restrictions, Gabriel slowed down his thrusts and stopped utterly as Sam cried out under him.  
  
Forcing his rapid breathing back under control, Gabriel pulled out and let go of Sam’s neck. Sam mewled again and dropped down. Rolling his lover to his side, Gabriel saw with a smirk that Sam had come untouched. Sam’s orgasm was so hard that he made a mess of Gabriel’s shirt which he had placed just in time under Sam before he mounted him.  
  
Following the line of Sam’s chubby cock with his finger, Gabriel smirked when Sam whined. “Don’t tell me you are already done my pretty kitty. Up with you.” Shaking, Sam pulled himself up again and presented his ass when Gabriel closed his hand hard around his neck again. “Yes, just like that. I need to make sure that my pretty kitty catches my litter. Needy as you are.”  
  
Without pause, Gabriel pushed back in and draped himself over Sam’s long back. Sam cried out under him when the blond started to rut against him, but Sam’s moans of overstimulated pleasure were such a huge turn on for Gabriel, that he was glad for the cock ring around his dick.    
  
The way Gabriel was rutting against Sam, and Sam’s prostate in the process, it didn’t take long for the taller man to come again all over Gabriel’s shirt under him. Pulling out when Sam’s body wasn’t shaking anymore, Gabriel let go of Sam’s neck, but the brunet remained as he was, and so Gabriel used the moment to spread him open to look at him.  
  
Sam’s hole looked red and puffy. Stretched and slippery with lube while Gabriel was still as hard as the moment he came back into the living room. Using both of his hands to spread Sam wide open, Gabriel leaned close and licked over Sam’s puffy rim. The moan he received wasn’t very catlike anymore, but that was okay. If Sam wanted to come back now, Gabriel was okay with it.  
  
Allowing himself the pleasure of rimming Sam some more, Gabriel allowed Sam to go when his lover pulled back with labored breathing. Sam looked at him over his shoulders with his eyes huge in the dim light. “Please Gabriel… I need to feel you come in me.”  
  
Nodding, Gabriel realized his own need to finally come. Pulling the sleeve and the cock ring off wasn’t comfortable with the mess of lube they made between them, but the second he got both off, Sam pushed Gabriel down to the floor with a soft hand to his chest.  
  
Laying down, Gabriel watched Sam lift himself up and move over his hard cock. While Sam hissed at the new penetration, Gabriel moaned as he was now able to feel the full-blown heat and tightness of his lover’s body.  
  
Sam leaned back and rested his hand on Gabriel’s legs and gave the blond a perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of Sam’s hole. Groaning at this picture of purest sin, Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s hips and helped him to rise only to pull him back down again.  
  
It didn’t take Sam long to make Gabriel come, and the shorter man’s back bowed off the floor when he pumped his release into Sam’s hot body.  
  
Falling back on the ground seemed rude, even to Gabriel, but at the moment he had no strength left in him. It looked like Sam had some energy left because suddenly Sam placed his head on Gabriel’s chest and started to purr.  
  


Rising his head, Gabriel looked at Sam. The brunet had used Gabriel’s short time-out and had pushed his plug back in and was now back in his cat headspace but that was okay. Smiling, Gabriel pulled a pillow down from the couch and enjoyed the warmth of the fire his purring lover resting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
